1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to controlled security inks and, more particularly, to controlling use of a controlled security ink.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Color fluorescent inks are known such as described in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. US 2002/0195586 A1 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,723), US 2003/0005303 A1, and US 2003/0041774 A1, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties. Invisible ink jet inks are also described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/331829 filed Dec. 30, 2002, which is also hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Use of fluorescent inks for hidden indicium is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/692569, filed Oct. 24, 2003, which is also hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Luminescent inks, such as fluorescent or phosphorescent inks, can be used for security marking of a document, such as a postage indicium. Theft of controlled ink and reuse in a non-secure system could allow counterfeit postage or other secure documents to be printed without authorization. Originally, postage meters used physically secure printing mechanisms that were located within tamper proof housing. For example, see Postage Meter Model 6500 manufactured by Pitney Bowes Inc. of Stamford, Conn. Each of these secure printing mechanisms had unique characteristics that were identifiable for security purposes. With the advent of Internet postage, postage can be printed on non-secure print heads, so secure inks may be desired in some applications to evidence that the images have been printed on an authorized device. Tickets or other secure documents may be checked for validity at the time of acceptance by checking the ink features as well as other security devices or embedded mathematical algorithms (e.g. hash). There is a desire to secure controlled security ink and disable a security feature of the ink before it can be misused. There is a desire to prevent use of the ink in a wrong printing device, and disable a printing cartridge if it is tampered with. There is a desire to use such a system in postage meters, and with secure documents generated by mailing machines and postage meter technologies (e.g. receipts, tickets).
Standard ink jet containers are known in the printer art. Use of mechanical shape differences to discourage use of generic toner cartridges in proprietary fax machines or copiers is also known. Use of a dye to mark heating fuel (no tax paid) as compared to diesel fuel (tax paid) also exists. Presence of the dye in a vehicle gas tank can demonstrate theft of non-tax paid fuel. Automobile anti-theft devices which disable the engine are also known.